runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Kingdom of Tyrus
Kingdom of Tyrus is a social player owned city clan. We thrive for the benifit of the whole clan community. We have been around since October 21, 2011. We are a growing clan community with a indestructable government. We have fought many territory wars and won the following worlds: -World 38: Clan Homeworld. Meetings and government bussiness are all handeled here. One of the most famous Tyrus battles was hosted here, The Desert Revolution. -World 21: Clan settlement. We reckognize many clans with this homeworld, and we give them regions to settle land disputes. This is one of the newest crusaded worlds for Tyrus settlement. -World 9: Clan embassy and Economic Powerhouse. World 9 serves as a main front for interaction with other clans. Tyrus law only applies for people in the area of Northern Varrock. As you can see, we Crusade (Take over for the good of the community) Worlds that most people wouldn't bother to fool with. This is a tactic used so we dont come into contact with many other territory gulping clans. The last known Crusade was September, 2012. Lanclot455 led the Crusade of Al Kharid on world 1. We encountered locals that needed protection. This will be explained later in the WAR section. Current leader- Lanclot455 Co-Leader- Poplover18 Senate members: The Author, Hers Alone. Judge: Dartboy HISTORY This is a short timeline of events to happen since February 2011. These events are factual and sourced from screenshots and common knowledge February 2011- Kingdom of Tyrus created. Adopts world 38 as Homeworld, and makes Varrock the Capitol. February 2011- Caeser VI leads the takeover of all world 38 f2p lands. No clans revolt, and many are obsorbed into the kingdom, later this will become known as "The Great Crusade". May 2011- Caeser VI comes into contact with a clan known as the "green falcons". They try to invade world 38, but only succeed in taking The Goblin Village. July 2011- Caeser VI and The Author create a stable government for the future. Caeser starts to formulate the idea known as "U.I.N" August- The clan enters the great still. The clan grows old and everyone leaves, and Caeser VI quits until april of 2012, when his eyes are re-opened. April 2012- Caeser VI officially starts back Kingdom of Tyrus. He recruits most old members back, and gains close to 30 more new. July 2012- Caeser VI finda clan named Al Kharid Empire. They want protection, so Caeser taxes them. This would later turn to be a big mistake. August 2012- Caeser VI changes his name to Lanclot455. This monnth was the begining of the Desert Revolution, but more on that in the War section. October 2012- Lanclot455 meets Asher711 and PvM Spence. With the help of these great allies, Lanclot455 conquers Al Kharid and successfully stops the Desert Revolution. November 2012- The name of Kingdom of Tyrus has now changed to Empire of Tyrus. Embracing this new Imperial rule and idea has went smoothly, and we have even set up a Council and House of Commons. This new name change will be kept for quite some time unless future events render this change useless. Military Most of the tyrus military Is peaceful in nature and only acts when they have to. Most of them are regular members who have ordinary things to do in runescape, but decided to sign up for combat and glory. There are 4 diffrent branches of the tyrus military. These are shown and explained below. Rangers This group of soldiers are a formidable fighting force and strategic squads. They were created to handle out of the ordinary jobs and missions in Tyrus. Despite the name, they accept all types of fighting and skills in this group, from Prayer all the way to Magic. This group is truly elite, and they are lead by The Author. If you are accepted into this group, be prepared for challenges beyond capability. Rangers symbol is a Falcon with arrows and cog wheels. Category:Clans